


Skrzat i jak się obejść bez niego

by ginny358



Series: Odejście Skrzata [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Narcyza i Lucjusz radzą sobie bez Zgredka, Polski | Polish, bo i w tym stadle była miłość, inne spojrzenie na Malfoyów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Potrójne drabble bez zaskakującej pointy – 300 słów bez tytułu. Tym razem przechodzimy już bezpośrednio do Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Harry’ego, choćby i pośrednio, tak naprawdę brak. Draco jest wspomniany. Wściekłości na Harry’ego w wykonaniu Lucjusza jednak widzieliśmy wystarczająco w książce/książkach. Analogicznie Draco miał pewnie mnóstwo drobnych powodów, żeby nie lubić Harry’ego i jeden skrzat domowy raczej dużo większej różnicy tu nie uczynił. Także cóż... łatka i Malfoyowie inaczej.<br/>Zbetowała: <strong>zosia11</strong></p>
    </blockquote>





	Skrzat i jak się obejść bez niego

**Author's Note:**

> Potrójne drabble bez zaskakującej pointy – 300 słów bez tytułu. Tym razem przechodzimy już bezpośrednio do Lucjusza i Narcyzy. Harry’ego, choćby i pośrednio, tak naprawdę brak. Draco jest wspomniany. Wściekłości na Harry’ego w wykonaniu Lucjusza jednak widzieliśmy wystarczająco w książce/książkach. Analogicznie Draco miał pewnie mnóstwo drobnych powodów, żeby nie lubić Harry’ego i jeden skrzat domowy raczej dużo większej różnicy tu nie uczynił. Także cóż... łatka i Malfoyowie inaczej.  
> Zbetowała: **zosia11**

Lucjusz wścieka się na swoją głupotę. I, na głowę Merlina, co na utratę skrzata domowego powie Narcyza? Draco też pewnie będzie narzekał, ale jemu akurat przyda się taka lekcja pokory i radzenia sobie samemu. Narcyza za to... Lucjusz, zmierzając ku bramie Hogwartu, układa sobie w głowie, jak sformułuje wieści, by ukazać się w jej oczach jak najmniej winnym.

Narcyzy brak skrzata pozornie zdaje się zupełnie nie martwić. Ot, spojrzy z niechęcią na nieodkurzone meble, czy westchnie cicho na nieprzygotowany do kolejnego posiłku stół. Poza tym jednak zakasuje rękawy szaty i sama bierze się do pracy. Oczywiście zmusza też do niej Lucjusza. – To twoja wina, że jesteśmy teraz bez skrzata, kochanie – stwierdza łagodnie, gdy na jej ponaglania Lucjusz robi tę swoją cierpiętniczą minę.

Drugiego dnia, gdy już myślą, że pozostaną zdani na magiczny catering, Narcyza znajduje w kuchni potężną książkę kucharską. Zanim ją otworzy, odkurza ją zaklęciem, a kiedy już zajrzy do środka, odkrywa receptury spisane ręką kogoś, kto zakładał, że pisze dla laików. – Idealnie – stwierdza Lucjusz, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem, gdy pokazuje mu znalezisko. – Och, nie, kochany. – Narcyza doskonale zna ten jego uśmiech, ale tym razem mu się nie upiecze. – Nie myśl, że będę gotować bez twojej pomocy.

Lucjuszowi ta sytuacja w ogóle nie odpowiada. Oczywiście głośno nic nie mówi, ale cały czas szuka nowego sługi. Tymczasem sprząta, pierze, gotuje – i stara się nie kląć pod nosem, gdy Narcyza jest w pobliżu. Gotowanie zresztą, przyznaje w duchu Lucjusz, nie jest takie złe, a gdy po jednym ruchu różdżki z mebli znika kurz, Malfoy czuje dziwną satysfakcję. Nie żeby tego kurzu było znów tak wiele, ale zawsze jakiś się zbierze.

Oboje oddychają z ulgą, gdy w ich domu pojawia się Skrzypek. I tylko czasem, zupełnie bez powodu, oboje zaglądają do kuchni wcale nie po to, by pogonić skrzata do szybszej pracy.


End file.
